1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a display rack system. Specifically, the disclosure relates to display rack system with a plurality of modular cardholders.
2. Related Art
In retail stores such as department stores, supermarkets, convenience stores, and the like, display racks are placed in the stores, and commercial goods are displayed on the display racks. These display racks are typically configured to display merchandise in a fixed location with set amount of space to enable a customer to see the merchandise and select items prior to purchasing. Often, retailers may have limited physical space allocated for the display of a particular product. Moreover, many retailers are utilizing shorter displays thus reducing the display area for merchandise.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display rack system that is able to hold a greater number of items in a limited space while allowing customers easy access to all of the items.
3. Summary of the Invention
To meet the foregoing needs, the present disclosure describes a display rack system that includes a support mechanism having first and second ends. The support mechanism may be configured to be attached to a surface at the first and second ends. The display rack system may also include a track mounted onto the support mechanism. The display rack system may also include a plurality of cardholders removably attached to the track. Each of the plurality of cardholders may be configured to independently slide laterally relative to the track. The display rack system may also include a plurality of rotatable cardholders. Each of the plurality of rotatable cardholders may be configured to hold a plurality of products and independently rotate in order to allow customer to view the plurality of products.
The track may include a plurality of tiered parallel bars. The track may have a discorectangular shape. The track may be expandable in a telescoping manner. Each of the first plurality of cardholders may include a handle portion. Each of the plurality of cardholders may include an engagement mechanism, such as a wheel, configured to slide along the track. The wheel may be coupled to each of the plurality of cardholders. The display rack system may further include a plurality of cardholders removably attached to a second track mounted on the support mechanism. The plurality of cardholders may be configured to hold cards. The plurality of cardholders may be configured to hold a plurality of signs.
In one aspect, a display rack system includes a support mechanism having first and second ends, the support mechanism configured to be attached to a surface at the first and second ends, a track mounted onto the support mechanism, and a plurality of cardholders attached to the track, each of the plurality of cardholders configured to independently slide laterally along the track relative to the support mechanism.
The track may further include a plurality of vertically tiered parallel bars, wherein a first set of the plurality of cardholders are arranged on a first set of the vertically tiered parallel bars, and wherein a second set of the plurality of cardholders are arranged on a second set of the vertically tiered parallel bars. The track may have a discorectangular shape. The track may be expandable in a telescoping manner. The at least one of the plurality of cardholders may include a handle portion. The plurality of cardholders may include at least one wheel configured to slide along the track. The support mechanism may be configured to be expandable in a telescoping manner. The support mechanism may be configured to engage a vertically arranged to rail. The plurality of cardholders may be configured to hold cards. The plurality of cardholders may be configured to hold a sign.
In another aspect, a display rack system includes a support mechanism having first and second ends, the support mechanism configured to be attached to a surface at the first and second ends, a track mounted onto the support mechanism, and a plurality of cardholders attached to the track, each of the plurality of cardholders configured to independently slide laterally along the track relative to the support mechanism, wherein the track further comprises a plurality of tiered parallel bars, wherein the track is expandable in a telescoping manner, wherein at least one of the plurality of cardholders includes a handle portion, and wherein the plurality of cardholders are configured to hold cards.
Each of the plurality of cardholders may include at least one wheel configured to slide along the track. The support mechanism may include configured to be expandable in a telescoping manner. The support mechanism may be configured to engage a vertically arranged to rail. The first plurality of cardholders may be configured to hold a sign.
In yet another aspect, a display rack system includes a support mechanism having first and second ends, the support mechanism configured to be attached to a surface at the first and second ends, a plurality of cardholders removably attached to the support mechanism, and a rotation mechanism configured to allow the plurality of cardholders to rotate with respect to the support mechanism.
The support mechanism may be expandable in a telescoping manner. At least one of the plurality of cardholders may include a handle portion. The plurality of cardholders may be configured to hold cards. The plurality of cardholders may be configured to hold a sign.
In another aspect, a display rack system, includes a support mechanism having first and second ends, the support mechanism configured to be attached to a surface at the first and second ends; a track mounted onto the support mechanism; and a first plurality of cardholders removably attached to the track, each of the first plurality of cardholders configured to independently slide laterally relative to the track, wherein the track further comprises a plurality of tiered parallel bars; wherein the track is expandable in a telescoping manner; wherein each of the first plurality of cardholders include a handle portion; and wherein the first plurality of cardholders are configured to hold cards.
The first plurality of cardholders may include a wheel configured to slide along the track. The wheel may be removably coupled to each of the first plurality of cardholders. The display rack system may further include a second plurality of cardholders removably attached to the track, each of the second plurality of cardholders having a width different that each of the first plurality of cardholders. The first plurality of cardholders may be configured to hold a plurality of signs.
In another aspect, a display rack system includes a support mechanism having first and second ends, the support mechanism configured to be attached to a surface at the first and second ends; a plurality of cardholders removably attached to the support mechanism; and a rotation mechanism configured to allow the plurality of cardholders to rotate with respect to the support mechanism.
The support mechanism may be expandable in a telescoping manner. Each of the plurality of cardholders may include a handle portion. The plurality of cardholders may be configured to hold cards. The plurality of cardholders may be configured to hold a plurality of signs.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, certain aspects of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof herein may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional aspects of the disclosure that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
Before explaining at least one aspect of the disclosure in detail, it is to be understood that the disclosure is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The disclosure is capable of aspects in addition to those described and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the disclosure. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the disclosure.